


Let's Start Together..

by QueenOfTheCourt



Series: Let's start Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I can't believe i actually made shittykawa nice., M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oiiwa is very mild, So is Daisuga, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCourt/pseuds/QueenOfTheCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas were rare, so rare in fact that scientists had to create a special medication to protect them. Due to this, Hinata Shouyo was horrified when he presented as one. Every day he took the medication and was safe, until the whole Karasuno volleyball team smelled omega one day. Hinata knew he would have to keep it together, especially since he was about to fall in love with a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Haikyuu and omegaverse fanfic. Unbetad

Puberty is normally the time when a human being presents. This is when they become an alpha, top of society, a beta, the middle, or an omega, the very bottom.

Betas are the most common of people presented. Next was the Alpha. The main difference between the two was that the alpha was stronger. There might have been strong betas but the strength was more when it came to omegas. The omegas were rare, especially male omegas. It was a hassle to be an omega. You’d have to worry about the heats and your scent. An alpha could actually smell an omega’s scent from 15 feet away. They were venerable and more often than not raped by an alpha.

Due to all the problems of the decreasing population and inhumanity of others; scientists created something amazing. A special tablet for omegas to take that masks their scent and makes them smell like a beta. All an omega had to do was take one and for 15 hours their scent would be masked, heats excluded. Though the effects of a heat still went through and the tablet couldn’t mask the scent very well during a heat.

For one young male, he was over excited to see what he’d present as. With a beta mother and alpha father he was quite happy with the options he could have. The young male was Hinata Shouyo; age 13.

When the boy actually presented he was the last in his whole class but it wasn’t that that got him so upset. Hinata Shouyo presented as an omega. Never in his wildest dreams could he have thought of presenting as an omega. The orange haired male actually locked himself in his room for a few days out of the fear of his parents finding out. What he didn’t think through was that his scent was stronger than most.

On the 5th day of Shouyo being locked in his room, his mother knocked on the door. She spoke to him in a very calm and sweet voice. “Shouyo, I bought something for you. Your father and I both know what you presented as so we wanted to help. It’s a medication that hides your scent. You can go to school and people will believe you’re a beta.” She knocked on the door again before entering.

The woman looked exactly like her son. She had messy orange hair that was as long as her shoulder blades and Shouyo got his smile from her. Today she wore a simple white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She probably just got home from work.

Standing up from his comfortable corner of pity, the 13 year old looked at his mother and started to cry. He ran up and hugged her tightly. He was scared of what would happen now that he was an omega. “Mom, I’m so scared. I have no idea what I’m going to do. Omegas are the reason so many alphas go to jail. Please! What do I do?” he cried into his mother’s shirt. She calmly stood there, hugging him and running a hand through his hair.

“The medication. Take that until you find a mate. Once you’re mated than you won’t have to worry. Other alphas will already know you belong to someone when they smell you. Until you meet the person you want as a mate then take the pills every morning before you go to school. Never forget.” She still spoke sweetly to her son as if she was dealing with a lost kitten. “When you have a heat we’ll keep you home saying you’re sick.”

The plan was good and it worked. Every morning Shouyo would take a tablet and everyone thought he was a beta. Only his family knew of what he really presented as. He started playing volleyball a lot more and he finally got to go to a tournament in his final year of middle school. Two weeks prior he got his first heat and skipped a week. Then, after 7 days of training, it was time.

Yukigaoki’s first match was against Kitagawa Daiichi; a powerhouse. Shouyo knew the possibility of winning was one in a thousand but he still tried to motivate his team. He was also completely motivated until a scent was caught in his nose. It was the scent of an alpha, not just any alpha. The scent over powered all other scents and it scared the male. It was obvious that his teammates couldn’t smell it, but it was so strong.

“Can’t you guys smell that?” The short boy asked the small team. Each member looked at him as if he was insane; and in that moment the smell overwhelmed Shouyo. He glanced beside him and an alpha male walked past. Shouyo could swear that there was a cape and crown on the male as he walked by. Either way the smell completely had him dazed. He was so dazed in fact that the black haired alpha glanced over at him.

The alpha’s nose twitched and his eyes widened. Then he turned away and walked back with his team, murmurs from Yukigaoki could be heard behind him.

“Sho-chan! That was the King of the Court!” One of his childhood friends whispered into his ear. Little did he know that the King would become such an important factor in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shouyo grabbed his medication and took it with a big gulp of water. He was on his way to Karasuno for morning practice. He had to talk to the captain and coach Ukai about how he would be missing the next week.

Most of the time he would say he was sick, but this was an important part of training; and the team would end up going over to visit. This time though he would tell them that his family was going on vacation for a week and that he had to go. He defiantly couldn’t let the team know that the main reason he wasn’t going to be there for a week was because of his heat.

Racing down the mountains on his bike, Shouyo met up with his best friend, Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama was once known as the King of the Court but when the team lost to Aoba Josai he was renamed. He might still be the king but he’s different now. Kageyama also happened to be the same alpha that overwhelmed his nose about a year prior.

“You’re late, dumbass!” the male called at the fast approaching orange haired boy.

Unlike Shouyo, Kageyama had a totally different look. He had black hair that was chopped just above his blue eyes. Somehow he managed to always be scowling and his smiled scared others. He was also taller than Shouyo. The spiker was 162.8cm tall while the ‘genius’ setter was 180.6cm tall.

“Sorry, Kageyama!” Shouyo returned the yell as he kept biking down the hill. Instead of stopping he rode a little faster. This was part of their morning routine. Shouyo would race his bike next to Kageyama running. They would race until they got to the school and would see who won their race. If this stopped then something would defiantly be out of the ordinary.

Like always, the raven haired boy chased Shouyo as if it was nothing. The two raced until they ended up at Karasuno; both extremely out of breath and ready for practice.

As they were lying in the dirt panting, Shouyo glanced over at his friend. “Kageyama, I wanted to tell you that I won’t be at school or going to practice next week.” He said to his teammate. Kageyama did not take it lightly.

“A few months ago you took a week off. With you missing all this practice the team won’t be in such a good state in the Spring Tournament. Why the hell are you going to be off for a whole week?” he asked/yelled at the omega.

Shouyo frowned at the way the alpha spoke. “Kageyama, I can’t get out of this.” He sighed and stood up from where he was lying. Alone, he walked to talk to coach Ukai about next week.

_He’d never understand. Bakagayama would never understand what it means to be an omega and having heats._ He thought as he opened the door to the gym. Quickly he spotted the coach talking to Daiichi, perfect.

“Alone this morning, Hinata? Where’s Kageyama? Did he finally dump you?” Tsukishima Kei called from the court. He was an alpha, and a tall one at that. He stood at 188.3cm and was the tallest person on the team. He was also a first year like Shouyo.

Next to Tsukishima was his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was shorter but a lot kinder. He always called the taller male ‘Tsukki’ which never seemed to annoy him. Yamaguchi was also a beta.

Ignoring the comment, the omega ran to his destination. “Coach, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“What is it, kid?” he asked calmly. Coach Ukai was a really great coach, aside from the fact that he yelled a lot.

“I’m not going to be at school or coming to practice next week.” he explained simply. The coach took the news surprisingly well and told him to go and practice with Kageyama, who just recently entered the gym.

 

About halfway through practice that morning, something became off. Everyone froze and all the volleyballs in the air hit the floor. Everyone sniffed the air and every alpha’s eyes became blown. There was a scent in the air that no one had ever smelt, one that was like ecstasy. An omega in heat.

Right in the middle of the court, Shouyo Hinata was shaking. All the eyes landed on him. “Help.” came the smallest plea from the boy. He was starting to cry as he stood there in a bumping position. The first person to speak was Tsukishima, surprisingly.

“Yamaguchi, take him to the nurse!” he yelled at his friend. It was odd how he was an alpha but he wanted to help the omega instead of do something bad.

The freckled boy ran up to Shouyo, grabbed his arm and led him out of the gym and into the school to the nurse’s office. Shouyo was scared of what was going on. His heat was supposed to come next week, why now? Why was Yamaguchi helping him? Why wasn’t he affected like the other betas?..... Why does he smell like an omega?

“Yamaguchi- are you-“ Shouyo was about to ask but he was placed on a bed I the office.

“Only my family and Tsukki know what I truly presented as. I’m just like you Hinata.” As he spoke, the nurse entered the room. She immediately called Shouyo’s parents and he was sent home.

 

In the gym things took a different turn. Kageyama was growling when Yamaguchi stepped within a meter radius of Shouyo and kept growling when they left. He was the only one who actually growled and once Shouyo was gone all eyes were on him.

“An omega……” was all anyone was able to say until coach dismissed practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I want to thank everyone who read this, bookmarked it, or anything else. I never thought I'd write something that a lot of people enjoy. So, please enjoy chapter 2.

For the whole next week, Shouyo locked himself in his bedroom. Every meal would be brought to the door and left outside. He ate the food normally but he felt lonely, as he did every heat. Though there was something different about this heat than all the others. Shouyo cried throughout his entire heat. His eyes were red and puffy; he couldn’t even fall asleep due to how much he cried.

The main reason for his tears was because the entire Karasuno team had figured out his biggest secret. Shouyo was an omega and his whole volleyball team was alphas and betas. Then there was Yamaguchi who was also an omega but he did a much better job at hiding the fact.

When his heat was finally over, the decoy returned to school without a problem. He kept his head raised high and walked into the gym. Even though his team knew he kept taking the medication because **only** the team knew.

Even if he had physically prepared himself for the questioning that would come he wasn’t mentally prepared at all. The male just stood there with wide eyes and tight lips in the middle of a cluster of volleyball players.

“Give him some space.” Captain to the rescue. Daichi Sawamura was the captain of the Karasuno volleyball team. He had short black hair, dark coloured eyes, stood at 176.8cm, and when he was angry or annoyed the whole team was afraid of him. Even more than when Kageyama smiled.

The whole team backed off a bit and glanced at each other. With a quick glance around, Shouyo noticed that Yamaguchi wasn’t at practice. He was confused about that but he’d save the questions for later.

“Hinata, why didn’t you tell anyone you were an omega?” Sugawara asked his quite sadly. Sugawara was like the mother to the whole team. He always asked the simple questions while taking care of everyone.

Sugawara Koushi was his full name and he stood at around 174cm tall. He had silver hair and hazel eyes. He was also a setter on the team.

“I- I was scared that you would all treat me poorly if you found out….” he muttered and glanced at Kageyama who was scowling at the ground.

The silver-haired male let out a heavy sigh. “No matter what you are, you’re still Hinata, half of the amazing quick duo, bright star to the whole team. We would treat you the exact same even if we always knew you were an omega.” he explained calmly. As he spoke the whole team nodded along with his words. They all agreed.

Nishinoya appeared behind Kageyama and slapped him on the back, “You should’ve seen this guy!” he chuckled. “He was actually growling at Yamaguchi when the kid took you to the nurse. Captain had to restrain him so he didn’t kill Yamaguchi.” he laughed yet again.

“Noya!” Daichi and Asahi spoke at the same time.

“Sorry….” Nishinoya Yuu spoke. Nishinoya, aka Noya, was the Libero of the team. He had spiked hair that was a very dark brown, blonde bangs, and was the shortest person on the team. He was only 159cm and a very small beta.

Asahi Azumane was the other male that spoke in the situation. He had long and messy brown, usually tied in a bun, a stubbly shadow beard, was 184cm tall, and an alpha. He was the Ace of the team and what Shouyo strived to be.

At this point Shouyo was the one who wanted to ask questions to the team. What was Nishinoya even talking about? Kageyama did what exactly?

“What are you talking about?” The small omega asked the team. He cocked his head to the side and stared directly into Kageyama’s eyes. “I’m the one who should be asked the questions but I’m extremely confused…..”

Everyone looked towards the setter as if he should answer Shouyo’s question. The alpha just stood there with his gaze cast to the floor. Was there a specific reason why he was acting so… unusual?

“I guess I should explain.” Sugawara stepped in and smiled at everyone. “When Yamaguchi ran up to you last week and went to help you, Kageyama started to growl. He started to growl more viciously and started to walk after the both of you. Daichi kindly stepped in and restrained him from hurting anyone.”

Shouyo’s eyes became blown with shock. He immediately walked up to his best friend and stared directly into his eyes. “Why?”

Kageyama took a step back and looked away. “I don’t know. It just- I guess because I’m so close to you my alpha instincts kicked in for a few seconds…..I have no idea where my mind was then.” he said quite awkwardly.

The smaller male hadn’t ever seen Kageyama act like this before. There must’ve been something wrong with him to even be acting like that even right then. Shouyo cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kageyama.

“Beyond that! Why did you fake being a beta? Why are you faking it now?” he asked quite angrily.

Shouyo shook his head after being asked the two questions. Though he did end up answering after a moment. “I- It’s because… Omegas are rare and they’re the reason there’s so many problems in this world. It was a medication that helps protect them from being discovered until they find a mate…I never wanted anyone to find out….Especially to all of you. I knew this would happen.” he looked at the ground and everything started to go blurry. His cheeks felt warmer and he realized that he was actually crying.

Sugawara took a step closer to Shouyo and wrapped and arm around his shoulder. “How about the two of us practice alone outside? That way when you’re ready you can return to normal practice?” Leave it to Suga to find a way to calm everyone down.

Nodding, the third year started to lead his underclassman outside. As the exited they could hear coach Ukai start yelling for practice to start.

~~~~~

After practice, Shouyo calmly went to class and sat in his desk. The rest of the day was a total blur; the only thing the omega thought about was what his sempai said during their practice.

 

“I still don’t understand why Kageyama acted like that?” Shouyo complained.

A moment later Sugawara responded. “Maybe because he’s actually in love with you and wants you as his mate? If it’s true then he doesn’t realize it himself- Ah! Sorry, Hinata, that was totally insensitive.”

 

At lunch, he didn’t even go to meet Kageyama in their secret spot. Not that it mattered, but later Shouyo found out that a girl beta in his class confessed to him there today.

The rest of the day took extremely long. Sure he didn’t pay attention but his mind was on another planet. This planet only had Suga’s words floating in the air and Kageyama everywhere. It was actually scaring the boy that when the day was over he ran to the bike rack and escaped school quickly.

Unfortunately that wasn’t enough to escape the genius setter.

Simply riding home wasn’t enough, defiantly not. Stopping at the park was probably what destroyed it.

Shouyo was calmly riding home from school and he truly believed that he would be able to get home without being caught by Kageyama. This was why he decided to get a pork bun and sit at the park in town. He sat in a pretty remote part of the park and no one could see him from the main road.

He sat on a bench that had a large tree behind it to hide him. The bike he rode was leaned against the tree and also looked hidden from the main road. Calmly, the boy ate his pork bun without a worry in the word.

A hand grasped onto his shoulder and he screamed. Dropping the food on the ground, he jumped to his feet and turned around to show a defensive pose to his attacker. Nevertheless the identity of the attacker was what surprised him the most.

“K-Kageyama? Why’d you do that?” he asked, shaking a little.

“Shut up, Dumbass! Why the hall did you ditch me today. Not only at lunch, but you went home without me!” The ravenette yelled at his friend. It was quite easy to find the boy since he had bright orange hair that stuck out everywhere, especially in the park.

Shouyo dropped his defensive pose and shook his head. “I didn’t want to see you today. I just wanted to be alone.” he explained coldly. Glancing at Kageyama’s eyes he noticed something, they were getting bigger.

“Kageya-“he was cut off by his best friend’s lips being pressed up against his. The shock sunk in quickly and he pushed the taller alpha away. They exchanged no words as Shouyo grabbed his bike and pedaled home. Leaving Kageyama standing alone in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! I think that was a cliffhanger? Am I even good at cliffhangers? Well either way, leave a comment for suggestions. I already have the ending and the getting together but everything else is a blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry for the late update. I was hoping Tuesday but now it's Friday. Hopefully I'll get up another chapter sooner.

“Toss to me!” It was a light voice that screamed to the setter. The call went unnoticed by the taller player and the ball went to the wing spiker. The point was scored and that ended the match. In seconds the court was empty aside from a shorter middle blocker. The male stood alone in the court, his eyes fixated on the ground.

The boy was a regular player yet not once in the whole game had he even touched the ball. Even when it was his turn to serve, the couch called in the pinch server.

Darkness consumed the other players on the sides and the court entirely. The only thing the boy could see was the floor he was standing on. It was a light brown colour and there were small drops of water. The water was from the tears the player shed and kept shedding. He was all alone. Even the setter, his best friend, betrayed him.

He was all alone.

 

Hinata Shouyo bolted up in his bed, screaming. Sweat dripped down his face, his bangs stuck to his forehead, and his pajamas clung to his body. He was panting and his heart was racing.

“Another nightmare.” he muttered to himself sadly.

Ever since that day almost a month ago when Kageyama kissed him, the omega had been having nightmares. Each and every one was different but they all had the same concept. He would be playing an official match with the team and would always call for a toss. He would be ignored every time. Sometimes the team didn’t even have faces, the only player that there always was, was Kageyama. He always ignored Shouyo’s call for a chance to spike.

Shaking his head, he buried his face in his hands. “Was this all because of what happened after that?” He felt himself start to shake as he bit down on his lip.

The day after his best friend kissed him, everything was back to normal. When Shouyo approached the alpha, he was brushed off and the topic was never spoken again. It had greatly confused him because Kageyama never showed any love for anything other than volleyball.

A few days after Shouyo concluded it was just because he was an omega but that changed only a few days later. This event ended up haunting every moment of the decoy’s days. It even began to creep into his dreams.

During a practice match against some team, Shouyo couldn’t remember, Kageyama didn’t listen to his calls at all. He was just a pawn on the chessboard that the king disposed of because he wasn’t playing his best that day. All the tosses went to Asahi, Tanaka, or Tsukishima. The only time that he even touched the ball was when he received or served. Otherwise he was completely out of the game in general.

Sighing heavily, he looked at the digital clock beside his bed. He woke up 20 minutes before his alarm was supposed to wake him up. They didn’t have morning practice that day so he decided to sleep in a little longer. Those attempts were foiled easily by an annoyingly loud bird outside and Natsu crying.

Climbing out of bed, he untangled the blanket that was somehow wrapped around his leg. Afterwards he started his long trek downstairs and to school. He was halfway down the stairs before he realized it would be best to go to school in actual clothes and not pajamas. So, Shouyo turned around and headed back to his bedroom to put his uniform on.

“Bye mom!” Shouyo called as he headed out the front door a few minutes later. “Bye Natsu!” He grabbed his bike and walked it to the road. There he climbed on it and started off on the long journey to Karasuno.

As he got closer to the school, he saw Kageyama and growled softly. “Bakageyama!” he called out as he approached the walking male.

Kageyama turned to where his voice was being called from. “Dumbass, you were late so I left without you.” he yelled as the biking boy pulled to a stop next to him.

“Sorry, Kageyama!” The middle blocker grinned and scratched the back of his neck. “I was tired but I couldn’t sleep.” Suddenly all the joy in his face was replaced with pain and suffering.

The setter seemed to take notice because when they started walking he asked, “What do you mean by that? Are you sure you’re okay?”

A small sigh and the omega stopped walking. Then he started and caught up to his friend who was a few paces ahead. “I keep having nightmares. Ever since our last match I’ve been having them and they keep getting worse.”

“What are they about? What happens?”

Shouyo was a little surprised at how much effort the alpha was putting into this to help him. “Well…. We’re playing an official match against a faceless team. They all look the same and no one has a face. It’s the same for the team I’m on but you’re standing next to me as the setter. We play the whole game and I keep calling for a toss but it never comes, whenever it’s my turn to serve the pinch server comes in, and I never receive it. I play the whole game as a regular without even touching the ball. Afterwards everyone leaves the court and I stand there alone. Everything fades to darkness aside from the spot I stand on.”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to stop walking. Those words hit him harder than when Oikawa serves and it hits the floor. It was his entire fault that Shouyo was having the nightmares and he never realized how much the match could’ve affected him.

Shouyo never even noticed the teller male stopped walking until he was being strangled. Well not exactly strangled but he was being hugged really tightly from behind. When he was about to elbow the person in the face, he saw it was Kageyama; and he was crying…

“Kageyama? Why are you crying?” he asked. His arm dropped to his side and any threatening thoughts vanished.

“I’m sorry.” the male said as he buried his face into the crook of the omega’s neck. The smell of an alpha protecting its mate started to overcome Shouyo and he started getting dizzy. Due to this he couldn’t even comprehend Kageyama letting go of him and walking so he was facing the dazed boy.

Suddenly there was that warm feeling on his lips again. That brought him out of his daze and he realized that his best friend was kissing him again. Shouyo used all of his strength to push the ravenette away. “Why?” he asked softly. Then again, but only louder. “Why?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did it. Just, don’t tell anyone.” Kageyama growled and wiped the tears away. He started sprinting to school to leave Shouyo alone.

                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~

It was after practice when the two boys actually spoke to each other again. They were tasked with cleaning up the gym due to their poor cooperation during practice.

Even during clean up the never spoke. Shouyo collected the volleyballs into the bin and brought it to the storage room. Kageyama took care of the net.

Once they were cleaned up, the two boys locked up the gym and sprinted to the clubroom. The first time they spoke was both claiming the winner of the run to the club rom. It was established that it was Shouyo.

As they changed out of their uniforms and put on their normal clothes, there were no words spoken. Once finished, the alpha locked up the clubroom and they walked down the stairs. Shouyo thought he smelt both alpha and omega but concluded it was himself and Kageyama.

“I forgot to take my medication this morning.” he mumbled under his breath and started to internally scold himself.

Then, both the boys froze. They heard something that sounded a little like a moan from the other side of the building. Glancing at each other was more than enough to decide to see what it was, together. It was probably the worst decision they made but they went through with it.

They two boys snuck down the side of the building and both glanced around the corner. What they saw was extremely unexpected. Tsukishima’s arms were wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist. Yamaguchi had on arm wrapped up the taller male’s shoulder and it gripped into the sweater, the other hand was running through the blonde hair. The two were standing in each other’s embrace but…. they had their faces close. They were kissing. The same this Shouyo denied to do with his best friend. In this case, two best friends were kissing.

Both boys, at the same time snuck away from the make out scene. They weren’t a disturbed as they originally thought though. The two boys actually suited each other very well.

“An alpha and a beta? Both of them are males nonetheless. “Kageyama stated as soon as they were far enough away from the others.

“What’s wrong with that? Two guys can mate. I thought you knew that.” Shouyo pouted and glanced over at his friend.

A sigh and he shook his head. “I don’t mean it like that. It’s just… If its two guys and they’re Alpha and beta then they can’t really have kids.” he mumbled and shook his head again.

They reached the spot where they split up. Both boys stood there for a few minutes. Shouyo was staring up at the starry sky as Kageyama stared at him. Suddenly, Kageyama was kissing him again. Twice in one day. Though this time it was different. Shouyo had gasped as he started kissing him so Kageyama managed to slide his tongue into the boy’s mouth.

Pulling away, the ravenette buried his face in the shocked boy’s neck and licked it softly. His scent glands started to react and the smell of an omega spread throughout the small area they stood.

Tears started to stream down Shouyo’s cheeks and he pushed Kageyama away roughly. “Stop! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!” he screamed before running home in tears.

The next day the whole Karasuno team found out Kageyama transferred schools.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for everything. Also I'm sorry again but the updates will take a little longer than I planned.

“Sho-chan, you’ve been locked in your room for almost a week. Don’t push it off as a heat because I know you had it recently!” His mother called as she knocked on his bedroom door. There was slight annoyance in the woman’s voice as she spoke to her son. The boy had no reason to be locked in his bedroom without explanation for 5 days.

“You’ve missed enough school and practice. Don’t you love volleyball? Then why aren’t you playing and practicing with your teammates and friends?” she asked. Her voice was now a little calmer.

There were sniffling sounds coming from inside the closed door. There was a moment of silence, where no one spoke. Finally, Shouyo opened the door and hugged his mother tightly. Every time he was scared or conflicted he would confide in her exactly like this. This is why his mother ran a hand through his hair slowly and smiled softly. “You can tell me, Sho-chan.” she said and started to sit against the wall. Her son sat across from her and wiped some of his tears.

“It’s all my fault.” he said as sniffled again. “It’s nobody’s fault but my own.”

“What’s’ your fault? You can tell me from the beginning.”

He nodded and glanced at the green carpeted floors they sat on. “When I started back at school after my heat, the whole team found out what I actually presented as. Kageyama started to get really defensive and on multiple occasions he would even kiss me. I thought it was just a joke the first time. The second time was a dare. The third was the most unexpected. After the second, we ignored each other for the whole day. After practice we were tasked with cleaning the gym and locking up. So of course we were the last ones at the school. After changing we locked up the clubroom and started heading home; only to be interested in the sounds from the other side of the building. When we checked we found two of our teammates kissing.

“Quickly we snuck away and ran to the spot where we split up. To get my mind off what had happened, I stared up at the sky but the starts only reminded me of the freckles on one of the two teammates. At this point Kageyama pulled me around and once again kissed me. The problem was, when I gasped he stuck his tongue in my mouth. After he pulled away he licked my scent glands. I was so scared that I pushed him away and yelled at him to never speak to me again. The next day the team found out he transferred schools.”

His mother sat there with her eyes closed, deep in thought. Only a minute passed when she slowly opened them. “Do you think Kageyama was really hurt by what you said to him? My guess is, Shouyo, he was trying to show you that he wants to be your mate. He only started getting defensive when you went into heat there right? Or are you forgetting some parts?”

“He…Yes. Kageyama did act defensive before I went into heat. Whenever I was alone with a girl, he would walk in and basically drag me away.” Sudden realization made him not finish explaining to his mother. _Was he actually trying to mate me? No- he acted like that before he knew he could truly mate with me…. He was my best friend…. My best friend who was…. In love with me._

Standing up, quite violently, Shouyo grinned at his mother. “Thank you. Once again you helped me understand.”

His mother cocked her head to the side and questioned his next moves.

“I’m going to find Kageyama. And if I have to go to every school in Japan then I’ll go! First I’ll start at Aoba Johsai, then Nekoma, then Dateko, then-“He cut himself off and realized it would take a long time to find him if this was the plan. “No. I’m looking at Aoba Johsai then I’ll look at the school near here!” he concluded and started running down the hall.

His mother sat there flabbergasted but a huge smile spread across her face as her son left the house. “He’s too hopelessly in love yet he doesn’t even know it. I never knew I gave birth to such an oblivious son.” she stood up and calmly walked downstairs.

 

Shouyo caught the next bus to Aoba Johsai and ran the rest of the way. By the time he arrived, school had ended and extracurriculars started. He knew he had to get to the gym quickly before the practice got to intense and he couldn’t ask anyone for help.

Quickly, the boy found his way to the gym and noticed something very out of place. Oikawa Tooru was sitting on the bench, in his school uniform. The male had a look of distress on his face as he watched the team. It was impossible to imagine why the Great King wouldn’t be practicing.

Oikawa’s nose twitched and he sniffed the air; his gaze caught that of a small beta in the gym entrance. The boy wouldn’t spy but just in case, he had to check it out. So, he stood up and walked over to Shouyo.

“Ah!” The male was quite surprised when he was confronted with the 3rd year player. He looked the exact same out of the jersey but… he smelt off. Normally the captain smelt like an alpha, but now he smelt like a pregnant omega. How could the smell change so much.

“Can I talk to you alone?” The omega asked and glanced away.

A chuckle. “If you’re flirting then Iwa-chan will kill you. But yeah, I’d do anything to get out of here right now.” The setter let Shouyo out of the gym and into an empty hallway in the school. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Do you know where Kageyama is?” he cut straight to the chase.

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa cocked his head to the side. “What are you talking about? Isn’t he always glued to your hip the way an alpha is to an omega?” he asked cluelessly.

Shaking his head, the tears from earlier started up again. “He disappeared a week ago. Well, at least from my life… I think he wanted to mate me… Even before he found out I was an omega.” His hands went to clasp on his mouth as he had said something stupid.

“An omega?! Then you’re just like me! Except…. I never took the medication.” Oikawa spoke kindly and he patted the boy’s mess of orange hair. “I’ll explain if you want. You look confused at why I always smelt like an omega… But how about you tell me your story first?” the charmer grinned.

The smile was irresistible and he just had to tell the Great King everything.

“I was always an omega, but even before he found out…. He acted like an actual alpha around me. I feel totally useless without him protecting me anymore… Either way… I said some really harsh stuff and he transferred… I want him back in my life so I thought he transferred here….I was wrong.” Shouyo frowned and glanced downwards. His gaze caught hold of the small bump on Oikawa’s midsection. “Are you-pregnant?”

Oikawa gasped and glanced at the wall. His eyes were distant as he awkwardly grabbed on arm with the other. “Yes. I’m pregnant. Remember earlier when I said that if you were flirting with me that Iwa-chan would have your head? Well…. He always used to scent mark me… a lot so I smelt like an alpha. About 3 months ago he mated me and I found out I was pregnant only 2 weeks ago. I’m basically 3 months.”

The whole confession came as a shock to Shouyo. The Great King was pregnant; and an omega. “I never expected that.”

“Back to you.” he grinned and messed up Shouyo’s already messy hair. “I know that Tobio-chan doesn’t go here, but I think you should visit his house. Before he gets back from practice, since we all know he loves volleyball almost as much as he loves you.”

Blood rose to the omega’s face and his cheeks went dark red. “He…loves me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I mean, the idiot would always death glare anyone who talked to you.” He chuckled and turned away. “I’ll leave you now, Chibi-tan.” Then he took off running back to the gym to cheer on his team.

Shouyo inhaled heavily before starting his long run to the bus stop. He needed to get to Kageyama’s place as soon as possible.

 

Once at the house, the male was surprised by who answered the door. It wasn’t Kageyama’s parents, but Kageyama himself. The male looked like he always did, but no scowl. Instead the look on his face made every word Shouyo wanted to say vanish. He looked so hurt and broken that if you nudged him then he would shatter.

“Why are you here?” His voice was cold and he clenched the open door tightly. His knuckles started to turn white as they stood in silence. That was until Shouyo started speaking.

“Please, come back to Karasuno.” _Why isn’t he at school in his club?_ “Please. We need you back there.” _I need you back there._ “I-“Shouyo started to feel tears stream down his cheeks and he felt as if he was crumbling to dust. He almost jumped so he could be closer to the alpha.

With widened eyes, he felt compelled to hug Shouyo and never let go. He didn’t move from where he stood. He knew if he did then Shouyo would just push him away. “Why are you here, Hinata?” His voice turned cold and dark.

Slowly, the shorter boy walked so he was just brushing up against his best friend. “Are you in love with me?” he asked.

Kageyama stared at the middle blocker for a very long time before snorting. “”Is this some kind of joke? Of course I’m no-“Before he could finish his sentence, warm lips were pressed to his and he gasped. Shouyo kissed him.

They stood there for a moment, neither moving nor having any ideas to move. At one point, Kageyama returned the kiss and snaked his arms around his friend’s waist. Shouyo’s arms wrapped around his neck and he held them there.

Soon after, their lips parted but they stayed close to each other; as if they would never leave the other’s embrace. Their foreheads were placed together and both had huge grins plastered on their faces, even Bakageyama.

“Do you love me?” Shouyo asked again.

“If I didn’t then why would I have kissed you now and so many times before?” he chuckled and kissed his nose.

“Then come back to Karasuno. We all need you there, and I’ll need you the most.” his voice was sweet and he pushed a little closer to the setter.

“Why would you need me so much?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“It’s dangerous for omegas in society to be without an alpha.”He giggled and was forced into yet another kiss by the alpha. It was just as sweet but this time there was complete love behind it.

“Do you love me?” It was Kageyama’s turn to ask the question. His eyes started to glaze over with lust. The alpha knew he had to get Shouyo away quickly before he ended up doing something worse then everything he’s previously done.

“Yes. I do love you. I found out today, but I’ve had this feeling for a long time. I’m sorry for pushing you away before.” He let go of Kageyama and smiled. “My parents are expecting me home, and I’m expecting you at practice tomorrow morning.” He giggled.

“I’ll be there.” he stepped back into his house and closed the door.

“Thank god.” Both spoke at the same time, even if neither realized.

Shouyo shook his head and started to run home, he couldn’t wait to tell everyone he was dating the king of the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 250 kudos if you want a Tsukishima and Yamaguchi side of this story.  
> 300 for Oikawa and Iwaizumi's story+ Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  
> 350 for Sequel to all three and the other stories. 
> 
> Fun fact: Kageyama wasn't supposed to transfer. That was originally for a one-shot I wanted to post before this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter was really hard for me to write because I just couldn't think of anything.

Sighing heavily, Shouyo stood in front of his mirror. He was wearing his school uniform but today he tossed his hair a little. It wasn’t as messy as normal but it really stood up in some places. He smiled brightly at himself before heading downstairs. Today Kageyama was coming back to Karasuno.

It had been a whole week since the two got together and finally he could see his boyfriend at school. He missed the week due to the transfer process and trying to convince the teachers to just say he was on vacation. The plan actually worked and he was put back into the class he was transferred from. Sadly, not Shouyo’s.

“It’s weird how getting a boyfriend will change you. I still can’t believe you got me to do your hair.” His mother stood in to doorway to the kitchen; arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe. She had a dopey smile on her face as she watched her son. He seemed extremely flustered. “Does the team know yet? Or are they finding out today?” she asked.

“Mom!” He whined and turned to face her. “Stop assuming stuff. I just want to try something new.” Shouyo complained and walked to grab his lunch and sighed again. He really wanted to look cute for the first day Kageyama came back. He really missed the setter and even if they weren’t dating he would still miss him.

“I’m heading out!” he called and gave Natsu a huge hug. “See you after school.” he smiled and walked out the front door. The wind started to blow through his orange hair and he grinned like an idiot. He grabbed his bike and started down the mountain to where he always met Kageyama. He wondered what the alpha would think about what he did today.

Once far enough down he met up with said king. “KAGEYAMA!” he called out as the black haired male was in his sights, even if he looked a little like a line in the distance. Shouyo knew it was Kageyama, even if he was just a line off in the distance.

Pulling his bike to a stop, he grinned up at his boyfriend. Even in the two weeks apart, Kageyama still looked the same as always; tall, a scowl, and extremely hot. _When the hell did I start thinking about him this way!?_ Shouyo question himself.

“Morning. Did you do something with your hair?” He asked and jerked his chin to the omega’s mop of orange that sat atop his head.

As he climbed off his bike, he ended tightly hugging the alpha. “You actually noticed!” he cheered and had his usual idiotic smile towards the alpha. There was also the slight hint of a blush on his cheek.

“Of course I’d notice, Dumbass!” Kageyama snapped and pulled Shouyo into a hug. “Now do I get a prize for noticing?” He smirked and softly kissed Shouyo’s lips. Shouyo- being totally in love without consciously realizing it-returned the kiss. His arms wrapped around his lover’s neck and they just stood there for a moment.

When they pulled away both boys just looked at each other’s faces for a while. “We...” Kageyama started only to have Shouyo finish “should get going.”

They separated and the whole walk to school was extremely awkward. The ravenette was extremely tense for an unknown reason. It made the little ball of sunshine a little brighter to try and get the male to at least look his way now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yamaguchi- can I talk to you after practice?” Shouyo asked the Pinch server with a soft smile on his face. He wanted Yamaguchi to be the first to know about their relationship, but he also wanted to know why he and Tsukishima were kissing.

“That’s completely fine!” he grinned and nodded. “If there’s ever a problem with Kageyama like before, just come and talk to me!”

Shouyo nodded before being interrupted by a volleyball straight to the head. “THAT HURT!” he whined and turned around to the team. Everyone was practicing, except for Kageyama, who was death glaring him.

“Bakageyama! That hurt!” he screamed and ran over to him, hoping to pummel him. Unfortunately coach Ukai called them over for spiking drills before he could even say one more thing to the alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling them all now.” “Don’t you dare- Bakageyama!” “They’d find out sooner or later and they should be the first to know!” “You haven’t told your family yet……” “urk- Shut up dumbass. We’re telling them!” “The hell are you two talking about! We’re having a meeting!” “Sorry coach…..” They both said in unison.

The coach sighed heavily and shook his head. This team was making him age rapidly. Sometimes he wished he never agreed to this but there was the stupid beta teacher…. Shaking his head he sighed yet again. “Whatever both of you were debating, would you care to inform us?”

“NO!” Shouyo screamed at the same time Kageyama said “yes.”

Before Shouyo could say anything more Kageyama let the cat drop. “We’re dating. We were debating on when to tell you but no time like the present.” he shrugged and glanced to the side where a ray of sunshine who scowled.

Suddenly the whole gym went silent at the confession. Everyone’s eyes were on the two boys; but none of them looked confused. The first to speak after a minute was actually Tanaka.

“You owe me ¥5000, Noya!” He screamed and a loud groan came from the other side of the group.

Kageyama looked at Shouyo with the same level of confusion as the omega had. Why did Nishinoya owe Tanaka money? It was weird, until they looked back to the team and found half of them looking sad and digging for their wallets while the others smiled and accepted money. Coach Ukai was even giving Takeda-sensei some of his money.

Shouyo finally grasped onto what was happening. Their teammates had bet on when they would get together. It all made total sense! This was the reason that he saw a few secret team meetings and why they were without him and Kageyama.

“You guys bet on us!?” The omega screeched out and started to growl, even if it did sound a little like a Chihuahua.

“Course we did! Because us sempai’s care for our kouhai’s just as much as we care for money!” Nishinoya grinned. It was quite obvious that the smile was fake, seeing as e just lost nearly ¥10 000.

During the slight confusion, and money handing outing, Shouyo grabbed Yamaguchi’s sleeve and dragged him outside of the gym and around the back. They were in a very isolated place that many people wouldn’t happen to visit without actually knowing where it is.

“Why didn’t you tell me they were betting? When did the bets start?” he asked in a hushed voice.

The other omega just smiled softly and patted his head. “If I told you then you probably wouldn’t get together with Kageyama as soon as you did- then Tsukki wouldn’t owe me. And the bets started about 3 weeks into club practice.” he spoke kindly.

“That early? But Kageyama hated me then…. And I hated him too….I’m sorry, this isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.” he sighed and slowly ran a hand through his orange locks. “Are you and Tsukishima a couple?”

This caused the freckled boy to blush darkly and shake his head. “O-of course not! How could you assume something like that!?”

“Kageyama and I saw you kissing the day before he transferred. You were behind the clubroom.” he said extremely bluntly.

The statement made Yamaguchi blush a whole lot more. “Yes…. Technically we’re mates. “

Shouyo’s eyes widened and he gasped. “Mates?”

He looked at the ground and hesitantly nodded. “We haven’t gone all the way but we promised each other that we would be mates once we graduated.”

It came as an even bigger surprise that Tsukishima agreed to it. The alpha was kind of annoying and Shouyo could never see him being with anyone- except Yamaguchi. Which, in a way was actually a good thought.

“I’m happy for both of you. Thank you for telling me!” he grinned and hugged him.

“Dumbass! Don’t go around hugging betas!” Came Kageyama’s voice from the corner.

Immediately, Shouyo let go and blushed. “How l-long have you been there?!”

“I serious just got here and saw you two hugging like buds. Come on. We’re leaving now.” he stated, turned away, and started walking. Gasping, Shouyo followed his boyfriend.

Yamaguchi returned to the gym entrance to find Tsukishima watching the couple leave. “They make a cute couple- right?”

The blonde ignored him and just softly kissed him on the forehead. “Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the other stories will be uploaded once this is finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the contest details in the previous chapter and to enter here: https://www.quotev.com/groups/875934

The news came as a big shock to the whole team, all but one member. Oikawa Tooru had dropped out of highschool. Aoba Johsai was one of their biggest rivals and it was all because of their captain and setter who inspired them to work harder and become stronger to beat them in nationals. It was basically impossible to figure out why he would’ve just dropped out.   
“Coach...Instead of us all just sitting here and wondering, why don’t I tell you?” Shouyou stood up and looked over all his teammates. They all looked a lot smaller now than when they stood next to him. It was kind of funny.   
“What are you even talking about, Hinata?” Coach Ukai asked as he raised an eyebrow, questionably.   
“When Kageyama transferred I went to Seijoh. My thought process was that he had transferred there, but obviously I was wrong. Either way, I went there to find him and I noticed that the Grand King was sitting on the bench without even wearing a uniform. I started talking to him about Kageyama and he said that he didn’t go to Seijoh. Then he said...he was actually an omega, and he was pregnant. “ With that, he glanced at all his teammates and watched their eyes fill with shock.   
“Hinata. “ Coach Ukai spoke in a serious tone, “You’re an omega. You’re not allowed to get pregnant.”   
The omega squeaked in surprise and looked at the gym floor in embarrassment. There was no way he would actually get pregnant, he was too young , and he was truthfully scared of having sex. Being an omega was just way to hard for him. “I won’t coach. Don’t worry.” when he said that, out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kageyama giving him a strange look.   
“Alright- with that said, you’re dismissed. Go home and get some rest, we have practice after school tomorrow too.” Ukai notified the team before watching them all stand and head to the club room to get changed.  
In the actual club room things were a little different. “Why the hell were you at Seijoh?” Kageyama snapped and grabbed Shouyou by the collar, pulling him off the ground a little. “You knew where I lived yet you still went to another school where the whole team is basically alphas? What the hell would you do if one of them tried to do something to you?” He was clenching his jaw tightly and his eyes were narrowed.   
“I thought you went there.” he hissed and gripped onto his wrists, tightly. “Put me down.”  
Slowly, Kageyama placed him on his feet and his grip was released. His arms wrapped around the shorter male’s body and pulled him to his chest. “Sorry.” he mumbled “I got worried.” Shouyou smiled and wrapped his own arm around Kageyama’s shoulders. He buried his face in his chest before realizing that the two weren’t alone.   
“Lovebirds, get a room, dammit!” Tanaka snapped at them and pulled them apart. “Even if your relationship got me lots of money doesn’t mean I’ll allow you to act all romantic all the time.” The bald sempai complained. “Understand?”  
Both boys nodded and went to get changed.   
“They’ll never change, even if they’re dating?” Dachi sighed and turned to Sugawara. “Don’t you agree?”   
Sugawara chuckled and kissed Daichi’s cheek. “They can’t be romantic but we can. And you won’t have to worry about getting me pregnant since I’m a beta.” he chuckled and got changed. Somehow their little act of romanticism went unnoticed by the rest of the team who were basically scolding Shouyou and Kageyama. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Say, Kageyama…” The two were walking home in silence when Shouyou suddenly decided to spark a conversation.   
“Hmm?” He grunted and glanced over at his boyfriend. “What’s up, HInata?”  
The omega inhaled and declared “I’m not having sex with you until we win at nationals.” It was much like a deal yet it was also a promise; that caught the alpha off guard.  
“Wha-what’re you saying, dumbass?” he asked and blushed darkly. “That isn’t something you tell me in the middle of the streets!” he snapped and started walking a little faster. “Hurry up. It’s dark and you need to get home.”   
Shouyou smiled brightly as he watched his boyfriend walk a little faster out of embarrassment. He quickened his pace, pulling his bicycle along with him, to catch up.   
“I’m also thinking of going off the medication for a bit. See what it’s like when people see me as an omega instead of a beta. Though I would also have your scent on me.” he said and grabbed Kageyama’s sleeve.   
Both stopped and Kageyama was once again looking at Shouyou with a bizarre look in his eyes. “You’re not going off your medication. No one but the team has to know you’re an omega. “ he spoke angrily. “I especially don’t want any other alphas trying to get at you! We’re dating now and for that time being you’re staying on your medication!”   
The short male flinched and avoided his gaze. “I’m sorry…” he mumbled only loud enough for him to hear. “But this was my decision in the first place and you can’t force me to take the medication.”   
“The hell?! What if because you go off the medication another alpha walked by and tries to make you his? You’re not going to have me around to mark you or protect you! Hell you can barely even protect yourself!”   
Shouyo shook his head violently and yelled “How would you know! We’ve been together for almost 2 months and you still act like this! I practically smell like you 24/7 so anyone with a nose will be able to tell I’m taken!” he couldn’t take the way that Kageyama was acting. He was used to their little squabbles but big fights like this rarely happened. “Ever since Yachi became our manager last month you’ve been even more protective. She’s a beta for crying out loud!” he yelled.   
Kageyama bit his bottom lip and stormed over to Shouyo. He said nothing as he grabbed the back of his head and forced Shouyo into a kiss. This got them both to be silent. “I don’t want to lose you to anyone.” he muttered and looked away with a blush on his cheeks.   
“Kageyama! Don’t try to brush it off!” he frowned. No matter how long they knew each other, he never understood what was going through the alpha’s head. “You don’t need to be so damn possessive- geez.” he explained.   
Kageyama let out a sort of grunting noise and shook his head. “I don’t want to lose you.” He stated.   
“I know- but that doesn’t give you the right to yell at me about my own personal decisions.” he sighed and walked closer to Kageyama. Slowly, Shouyo stood on his toes and kissed his cheek. “This is something I want to do so please stop worrying. You’re always going to be with me so no other alpha will try to even get close to me.” he smiled and kissed his cheek again. “Now c’mon. It’s dark and I’m sure Mom is starting to get worried.”  
He gripped his boyfriend’s hand tightly as the two continued walking home together. Kageyama wore an expression of sympathy, he cared so much for his boyfriend- sometimes a little too much. 

~~~~~

Arms came crashing into their faces as they were pulled away from their current fight. “You two need to stop fighting so much, sometimes it’s hard to tell you’re dating!” Sugawara told them with a frown.   
It had been a few months since Shouyo went off his medication and the whole school was quite shocked at his identity reveal. After a few weeks it blew over though since Kageyama was always by his side, glaring at anyone who looked their way.  
In the gym, the two had started attacking each other after so many missed spikes. Shouyo blamed the tosses while Kageyama blamed the spikes. It was at that moment that they started to throw punches at each other.   
Sugawara always there to help smacked them apart. He was such a caring person.  
“Leave them be Suga.” The team captain walked up to the group with a smile on his face. He was calm as he wrapped his arm around the beta’s waist. For the longest time people believed that the beta vice-captain was an omega but he confirmed, as well as his boyfriend’s confirmation, that he was in fact a beta. His boyfriend being the captain. They were finally the team’s parents.   
“It’s all Kageyama’s fault though! He keeps tossing the ball too low and I hit it with my forearm! Look it’s red!” he showed the two his forearm that was a dark red colour. “See! You’re tosses are off today!” he turned to face Kageyama again. “So don’t blame me for your mistake!” he snapped.  
“Shut up you dumbass!” he snapped and threw the volleyball at his face. “Maybe I have a reason for that!” he pushed past the group and stormed out of the gym.   
Shouyo’s eyes widened as he went running after him. His face showed an expression of worry, it was rare for Kageyama to run off the way he was. “Kageyama!” he called and reached out for him. “Wait!” He just missed his arm and stumbled to the ground. “Ow…” he muttered and looked at his dirty knees from falling in the dirt.   
“You really are a dumbass.” Kageyama was now looking down at him with a frown. He reached his hand down and pulled the omega to his feet. “You need to be more careful you know.” he said before turning and starting to walk away again.   
“Wait! Kageyama! Earlier you said that you had a reason! What was it?” he yelled at him. “Please do-don’t say you’re breaking up with me.” he sniffled and felt water fill his eyes. “Please say something.”  
The alpha stopped for a second time. He inhaled and walked back over to Shouyo; without saying a word his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He only began to speak when he felt smaller arms wrap around his waist and hands grip into his shirt.   
“I’ll never break up with you…” he inhaled. “It’s just that your smell has become so intoxicating that I can’t help it. I’ve also noticed a few other alphas looking your way with eyes filled with lust and I don’t like it. “ he growled and gripped his hands into his shirt.   
Shouyo nodded and looked up at him. “I’m sorry. This is because I went off my medication. I’ve noticed the other guys too. I’ll go back on...That way our game skills can get better.” he smiled.   
Kageyama nodded and kissed his forehead. “Let’s go back home- because you need to take your medication.” he flicked his forehead. 

~~~~~~

“The new team captain will be Yamaguchi.” Ennoshita stood in front of the second and first years. They were an odd group, especially the second year, but he was glad to be able to call them his team.   
“You treat him good!” Nishinoya shouted loudly and received a chorus of agreement.   
The third years were graduating. Kageyama and Shouyo would become third years. “It’s still so surreal. That Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi graduated a year ago and now we’re losing Nishinoya-sempai, Tanaka, and Ennoshita…” Shouyo muttered as he watched Yamaguchi walk up in front of the team.   
He scratched the back of his head and smiled. “I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say but I will take you guys to Nationals this year as we went the past two years.” he concluded. Tsukishima hugging him once they returned to the crowd.   
“You guys have to stick together! We’ll see you soon!” The third years stated in unison before the whole team started chattering about how strange it would be if they were gone. They lost their Guardian Deity too.  
Off in the corner of the group, Shouyo and Kageyama held hands and smiled at the team.   
“Yamaguchi deserved it. He practiced the most out of us all to be a regular.” The omega looked up at his boyfriend.   
He nodded in agreement. “He did. He’s a good person- for a beta anyways.”   
Shouyo laughed “You still don’t know he’s an omega? He came out when we were all first years! He’s practically mated to Tsukishima.” He watched his lover’s face scrunch up before he sighed.   
“Whatever. It doesn’t matter as long as you’re here.” he gripped his hand tightly as they said their farewells to the third years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hopefully update once a week. If you have any suggestions for some things in the future leave a comment.


End file.
